Blind Summer Fish
by lori777
Summary: De la oscuridad nació la luz, en el silencio nació el amor. Sus mundos eran opuestos, pero compartían un mismo destino, un fuerte lazo. Shojo. Romance. OC x OC (pseudo kurofai).


**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia en un universo alterno dónde Fai y Kurogane tuvieron hijos, cada uno con su respectiva esposa, y esos niños se enamoran desde su primero encuentro. Uno de ellos es ciego, es un personaje que amo, hecho con amor y respeto para cualquier persona en su misma condición.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Uso de OC.**

_**Hotaru Suwa, hija de Kurogane**_

_**Aoi D. Flourite, hijo de Fai D. Flourite**_

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Blind Summer Fish**

Su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas después de haber recibido aquella elegante invitación... Kurogane Suwa & Tomoyo Daidoiji, los nombres del novio y la novia. Era extraño como hace unos segundos recibió la invitación con una sonrisa, un gesto tan falso como sus buenos deseos hacia la pareja, pero su amigo no lo notó, él se encuentra embriagado con su propia felicidad. Fai D. Flourite amaba a su mejor amigo, ellos habían estado juntos desde la preparatoria, inseparables, sin embargo en la universidad todo cambió, Kurogane se enamoró de una dulce jovencita, ella era encantadora y agradable, incluso Fai la quería pero cuando la relación se formalizó, el rubio sintió un dolor agudo en su corazón.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, Tomoyo era una bellísima novia, y Kurogane lucía exquisito en su traje, el único familiar más cercano era la madre de la novia, Sonomi Daidoiji. Después de la ceremonia, Fai desapareció entre la multitud sin despedirse de su mejor amigo y su nueva esposa. Fue el momento de quiebre en la vida de Fai, su mundo se volvió un remolino de angustia y arrepentimiento, en aquellos momentos de soledad siempre recordaba la sonrisa de su hermano quién murió cuando ellos eran niños.

El error más cruel que el rubio cometió fue embarazar a su novia en turno, una joven castaña llamada Miyuki-chan, quizá fue algo deliberado que al mismo tiempo corrían las noticias del embarazo de Tomoyo, la feliz pareja sería bendecida con un bebé. Fai contrajo matrimonio con aquella joven de forma discreta, ningún invitado. Se mudaron a un edificio de apartamentos, ella lucía emocionada, era una chica sencilla de convicciones simples... un matrimonio feliz y una familia, con el rubio logró ambos términos o eso creyó.

La bebé de Kurogane nació hermosa y saludable, era la viva imagen de su cariñoso padre. Un tiempo después fue el turno de Fai en recibir a su bebé, pero las circunstancias fueron totalmente distintas, sin intención el rubio descuido a su "esposa", unos días después del alumbramiento los doctores detectaron que el pequeño, quién era la viva imagen de su padre, era ciego. La noticia quebró a su padre, pero su madre se mantuvo firme.

Gracias a la amable casera del edificio, criar a Aoi D. Flourite fue una tarea más sencilla. Aoi logró convertirse en un niño independiente a temprana edad, conocía todos los aspectos del edificio dónde vivía con sus padres, estos eran distantes con él, su madre intentaba darle amor pero no era suficiente, él podía sentir la indiferencia que ambos recibían por parte del rubio, esa indiferencia mataba lentamente a su madre.

Hotaru fue el nombre elegido para la pequeña heredera de Daidoiji Corp. Ella era una niña amada en todos los sentidos, su madre le arrullaba con las más hermosas canciones de cuna, y su padre jugaba con ella todo el tiempo, ambos eran personas ocupadas pero su primera prioridad siempre era su hija. Hotaru era una niña inteligente, a su corta edad dominaba el canto, su voz era tan hermosa cómo su madre, y en cuanto se pudo sostener una espada de madera su padre la instruyó en el arte de la espada y el kendo.

Era un día nublado que amenaza con llover, el cielo compartían las penas de las personas reunidas en ese cementerio, ellos honraban la memoria de un buen hombre, su esposa estaba destrozada, con gruesas lágrimas cayó de rodillas devastada, a su lado se encontraba su pequeña e única hija, ella no lloraba. El único que sufría de la misma manera que la esposa era un hombre en las sombras, él recibió las noticas del periódico, Aoi fue testigo de los sollozos de su padre aclamando la presencia de aquella persona.

La muerte de Kurogane sólo aceleró el proceso de auto destrucción de Fai, él se alejo cada vez más de su familia, su "esposa" finalmente se hartó de la situación, el poco amor que conservaba lo volcó hacia ella misma, comenzó a buscar fuera de su hogar lo que no tenía en casa.

Las personas asumen que el mundo de Aoi está sumido en la oscuridad cuando en realidad es capaz de observar la vida desde otra perspectiva, los sonidos, los aromas, las texturas y los sabores creaban en su cabeza un mundo de fantasía. Muchos años fueron necesarios para desarrollar sus otros sentidos, en gran medida gracias a su autosuficiencia como persona, sus padres eran totalmente irresponsables, parecía que ambos olvidaron que tuvieron un hijo, aunque siempre contó con el apoyo de Chitose-san. La amable mujer lo ayudó con sus estudios debido que el pequeño no asistió a ninguna escuela, ella le enseño como leer braille, la inteligencia de Aoi era impresionante, aprendió todo de forma rápida, sus talentos eran desperdiciados estando encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su casa.

Una noche de copas, los padres de Aoi se volvieron a unir bajo el calor del alcohol se dejaron llevar por sus emociones, el joven intentó no escuchar nada sobre de ellos, con sus audífonos puestos puso su canción favorita a todo volumen. Las consecuencias de aquella noche no se hicieron esperar, un nuevo embarazo, el milagroso evento logró reunir a Fai y su esposa por un tiempo, en especial porque era un embarazo de alto riesgo. La felicidad no duró para siempre, el día en que nacieron los bebés, gemelos si hay que añadir, Fai lloró de felicidad, el primer bebé fue nombrado con el nombre cómo Ichigo, y su hermanito sería Ringo. Después de tres días de gravedad, la esposa de Fai falleció, con la noticia, el rubio se quebró, ahora era responsable de dos delicadas vidas. Chitose fue pieza clave para la crianza de los pequeños, Aoi también ayudó con su máximo esfuerzo, debido a su situación era mucho más cuidadoso con sus hermanitos. Dos años transcurrieron en la vida de los gemelos, ellos conocieron el amor de su hermano mayor y de su casera, pero desconocían a su padre, Aoi de 14 años seguía sin ir oficialmente a la escuela pero siempre procuró sus estudios. El joven rubio salía por las tardes de paseo para que los gemelos jugaran en el parque, ellos eran buenos niños pero un poco traviesos.

Una tarde iba a cambiar la vida de Aoi para siempre. Hace años por su cumpleaños, la dulce casera le regalo un bastón, Aoi estaba muy agradecido, ese bastón se iba a convertir en el lazo que los iba a unir para siempre a él y a su amor verdadero.

El día que su padre murió, ella no derramó una sola lágrima, quería brindarle fortaleza a su madre, y eso ha hecho hasta el presente. La madre de Hotaru quedó sumida en una severa depresión, su voz se apagó así cómo su alma, se refugió dentro de su trabajo como presidenta de una gran empresa. Hotaru no cambió mucho pero sí sentía el peso de haber perdido a su padre. Ella era el equilibrio perfecto entre belleza y fortaleza, una joven destacada en todas sus actividades, pero su talento era una forma para llenar el vació de sus padres ausentes. Hotaru abandonó el coro de su escuela, no sentía inspiración para cantar. Una tarde, después del entrenamiento de kendo, ella salió a dar un paseo, ataviada con un sencillo vestido morado, una sencilla bolsa y un buen libro en mano. Hotaru camino sin rumbo fijo con el libro frente a sus ojos, una de sus habilidades era poder leer y caminar al mismo tiempo sin tropezar. La joven azabache llegó a un hermoso parque, ahí tomo asiento en una de las bancas, el sol del verano brillaba con suavidad, pronto llegaría el otoño, a lo lejos se escuchaba risas infantiles, ella sonrió.

El encuentro sucedió inesperadamente, estaba escrito en las estrellas que ellos se iban a reunir aquella tarde de verano. Aoi había a sus hermanos a jugar a su sitio favorito, cuando el aire enfrió decidió que era momento de volver a casa pero los gemelos no estaban de acuerdo, Aoi trató por todos los medios convencer a sus hermanitos, estaba tan concentrado en sus argumentos que se equivocó en el camino y terminó golpeando a una persona con su bastón.

—Oye, fíjate en dónde caminas—reclamó una voz femenina, no se escuchaba feliz.

—Lo siento—dijo Aoi tratando de recuperar el control de la situación.

Hotaru estaba molesta porque fue interrumpida su lectura, ella leía uno de libros de su saga favorita, _Crónicas de Narnia_, pero su enojo se transformó en vergüenza cuando notó que el chico que la golpeó era… realmente atractivo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando observó que aquel muchacho era ciego, entonces fue ella quien ofreció una sincera disculpa por su rudeza, algo en la voz de Hotaru atrajo a Aoi, ella poseía la voz de un ángel cuando no insultaba o gritaba furiosa. Los hermanos de Aoi atrajeron la atención de la joven.

—¡Qué lindos!—exclamo ensoñada, los niños sonrieron debido al cumplido.

—Son mis hermanos… Ichigo—señalo tocando la cabeza de un pequeño a su izquierda, —Ringo…—agregó señalando al otro niño. —O eso creo…—añadió con una pequeña risilla, Hotaru también rió.

—Estoy segura que _tú_ puedes distinguirlos mejor que nadie en el mundo, porque eres su confiable hermano mayor—exclamo Hotaru con felicidad, Aoi se sintió conmovido, era la primera vez que alguien alababa la manera de reconocer a sus hermanos gemelos. —Ichigo-chan, Ringo-chan… Yo soy Hotaru Suwa—se presentó la joven sujetando con sus manos a los niños, una mano para cada niño.

Era la primera vez que cruzaban palabras pero se sentían realmente cómodos entre sí, los niños fueron libres para jugar otro rato mientras Aoi y Hotaru se dedicaron a conversar un poco, hablaron de muchas cosas, la vida, sus respectivas familias, el clima, incluso Aoi se atrevió a relatarle la forma en que él ve el mundo a pesar de su ceguera. El día se convirtió en noche, y el momento de separación llegó, los dos jóvenes se hicieron la promesa de volverse a reunir.

Los días junto a Hotaru eran la mayor felicidad de Aoi, algunas veces él la acompañaba a todas sus actividades, un día estaban en el dojo, dónde la azabache hacía gala de sus habilidades con la espada, Aoi había sentido la espada de madera y podía escuchar los movimientos elegantes de la espada; otros día, Aoi iba hasta la escuela de Hotaru, ahí esperaba en silencio hasta que lograba discernir las fuertes pisadas de su amada.

_«Me gustas»_ había dicho Hotaru con su suave voz, Aoi rió incrédulo.. _quién es capaz de amar a alguien como él. _Hotaru no se ofendió por la reacción del rubio. _ «Es verdad, me gustas… Estaré contigo hasta el final de los tiempos, siempre»_ declaró la muchacha, acto inmediato se puso a tararear una melodía.

La pelea más grave que ambos tuvieron fue durante una tarde de primavera, Hotaru descubrió que el apellido de su novio se encontraba en la vieja lista de invitados de la boda de su padre, Aoi entonces confesó que los padres de ambos fueron amigos durante sus años de escuela, pero algo ocurrió porque su padre, Fai, se alejó del padre de Hotaru.

_«Creo que mi padre estaba enamorado del tuyo»_ dijo Aoi sinceramente, se sentía un poco incómodo revelando esta historia a su novia. _«Estoy seguro que mi padre nunca amó a mi madre, y tampoco me quiere a mí, menos a mis hermanos pequeños, pero sé que si tenía a alguien importante… ese era tu padre»_ añadió recordando la noche del funeral. La joven azabache enfureció, las palabras de Aoi sonaban cómo una recriminación.

_«Mi padre fue una gran hombre… lo siento mucho, Aoi, sé que tu vida no es fácil pero… mi vida tampoco lo ha sido, desde que mi padre está ¡muerto!»_ la voz de Hotaru hizo gran énfasis en la última palabra, su voz era entrecortada, el rubio dedujo que estaba llorando.

_«Mi padre está "muerto" en vida»_ declaró el rubio, con esas palabras se alejó de la azabache, pero ella le dio alcancé, las lágrimas de sus ojos nublaban su vista, Aoi la abrazó.

Hotaru era única, el joven rubio nunca conoció a una persona llena de emociones, tan cambiantes como el viento, para Aoi ella era una esfera de luz, llena de sentimientos y dueña de una hermosa voz. Aoi era especial en todo los sentidos, era un chico guapo, inteligente a pesar de no tener una educación formal (esa historia la confesó el propio joven), amable, responsable, todo un caballero, un verdadero príncipe, pero lo que más adoraba Hotaru era la visión del mundo de Aoi, algunas veces en sus paseos diurnos, él se soltaba a describir el paisaje, las palabras de Aoi llenaban los vacíos de la oscuridad a su alrededor, Hotaru cerraba los ojos y trataba de imaginar el mundo a través de los ojos de Aoi.

_«__Escucha Hotaru… ahí peces en el viento… ellos nadan alrededor de nosotros pero nadie puede verlos__»_

Los peces en el viento, Hotaru realmente podía imaginarlos, nadando en todas partes, alrededor de las personas, un océano lleno de vida. Era un año que Hotaru había conocido a Aoi, nuevamente era verano, pero ese día era brillante y cálido. La dulce pareja siempre caminaba sujeta de las manos, algunas veces eran acompañados por los pequeños Ringo e Ichigo. Esa hermosa tarde de verano ocurrió un milagro, Hotaru cantó.

_Ahora, tocan mis mejillas_

_tus dedos que me hablaron tiernamente del día de nuestro adiós que sin falta llegará_

_Me pregunto cuanta cosas más en este tiempo limitado alcanzaremos a darnos cuenta_

_Pez ciego de verano_

_Sintiendo tu respiración en la punta de la nariz, cerca de mí_

_Pez ciego de verano_

_Te quiero tanto, me duele tanto Ahora te deseo Te entregaré todo_

_Una fuerza gravitoria igual que la pasión que nos junto cuando un día nos conocimos, ahora está intentando guiarnos a ambos hacia caminos separados_

_Aunque quizá aquello estaba decidido desde antes de que naciéramos_

_Pez ciego de verano_

_Con ambos brazos cargas una ternura enorme_

_Pez ciego de verano_

_Con ella me aprietas contra a ti sólo con eso siento que podré vivir un día más_

_Me preguntó si existirá un amor que dure para siempre_

_Pez ciego de verano_

_Sintiendo tu respiración en la punta de la nariz, cerca de mí_

_Pez ciego de verano_

_Te quiero tanto, me duele tanto Ahora te deseo Te entregaré todo_

Un verdadero milagro sucedió en esa tarde, la voz de Hotaru era suave pero temblaba un poco debido a que las notas de la canción eran tristes, nostálgicas pero sobre todo llenas de amor para los oídos de Aoi, el rubio no pudo evitar llorar, en ese mágico momento, los dos compartieron un tierno beso. Ese cándido acto fue el sello de su promesa de amor.

**Epilogo.**

Ningún médico había dado esperanza al caso de Aoi, pero cuando tu esposa es la presidenta de una poderosa corporación se tienen algunos contactos, ellos habían discutido la decisión, no iban a forzar nada de una ninguna manera, pero si existía la más pequeña esperanza de curar la ceguera de Aoi, ella la tomaría.

_«Tengo miedo»_ dijo Aoi inseguro, en casa sólo estaban él y su esposa, sus hermanos estaban fuera en la escuela.

_«Te entiendo, mi amor… La decisión es tuya, el mundo será diferente…»_ exclamo Hotaru para calmarlo un poco, él acepto su consuelo.

_«Mi mundo es tan distinto… tengo miedo de no encajar en un nuevo mundo, pero… sí tú estás conmigo, no tendré miedo»_ declaró Aoi con una sonrisa, Hotaru lo abrazó.

La feliz pareja se casó joven, la madre de Hotaru aceptó el matrimonio, el padre de Aoi no se negó, pero no parecía totalmente de acuerdo, desde hace un par de años, el padre de Fai estaba en terapia, Fai y Tomoyo la tomaban juntos para superar la oscuridad de su vida, y volver a reunirse con sus familias. Ichigo y Ringo no eran más unos bebés, pero seguían igual de traviesos y risueños, eran un par peligroso.

La cirugía de Aoi era el tema del momento, todos tenían una gran expectativa, Akira Ijyuin era el mejor médico oftalmólogo, si había alguien capaz de lograr el milagro sería él. El proceso fue pagado por Fai, aunque su hijo no tenía ni la menor idea, él creía que está cirugía era un acto caritativo. La esposa de Aoi esperó junto con su cuñados el resultado de la cirugía, su madre le enviaba un mensaje cada cinco minutos para mantenerse al tanto, y al final del pasillo uno podía observar la figura de Fai D. Flourite, el padre del paciente.

Una amable enfermera de nombre Blanche fue quién retiró el vendaje de Aoi en el debido momento, en la habitación sólo se encontraba su esposa, Hotaru D. Flourite y su médico de cabecera. Akira le dio indicaciones a Aoi, el joven debía abrir poco a poco a los ojos y describir las nuevas sensaciones. Lo primero que observó fue un rostro de piel morena cubierto de cabello oscuro, con ojos intensos.

_«¿Hotaru?»_ exclamó inseguro, la mujer tomó su mano, la mano de Aoi se ajusto al rostro de aquella mujer, ella lloraba. _«¡Oh, eres tú!»_ declaró con lágrimas, no pudo evitar sentir la emoción. Hotaru sólo asentía con la cabeza conteniendo su voz. _«Este nuevo mundo es maravilloso siempre que estés a mi lado»_ dijo Aoi finalmente abrazando a su esposa, después de un tierno beso, descasaron sus cabezas sobre sus frentes, sosteniendo una sonrisa.

**FIN**


End file.
